encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 136
Apat na Sang'gre is the one hundred thirty-sixth episode of Encantadia. It aired on January 23, 2017. Summary Ybrahim objects to Amihan's proposal, telling her that there are other way to defeat their enemies but admits that he does not know how it could be done. Alena agreed with Ybrahim. Amihan told them that they don't know where she came from. Pirena suddenly appeared, saying she had come to ask for their forgiveness and to unite with her sisters. She apologized to Alena, Danaya and Amihan from her prejudice and treatment towards them, she also asked forgiveness to their mother, Minea. Hagorn was glad that Pirena was there, because he wanted to get all the gems simultaneously. Hagorn recognized Amarro, a friend of his father and a mashna of his grandfather, telling him that he was glad to be a Hadezar and that his loyalty remains in Hathoria despite being a diwata and that their enemies are being served by his son. Amarro assured him that he will remain loyal to Hathoria. Danaya thinks that Pirena is deceiving them again. LilaSari asked if they still believed Pirena could do any good. Alena and Danaya recited all the bad things Pirena had done to them: *Taking Amihan's throne and attempting to kill her; *Deceiving Alena and taking the Water Gem from her; *Blamed Danaya for a sin she didn't do, exiling her to the human world. Pirena said she had no hidden agenda, knelt, asked for their forgiveness, and handed to Amihan a letter from their mother. Amihan unrolls the letter and everyone present read it. Pirena told them that Gurna hid the letter from her for a long time, leaving her being devoured by her own anger and fury, having excessive antipathy towards their mother and hurting her sisters,for she turned a blind eye towards their love for her. Pirena then tells them that she is ashamed of herself for being selfish. Amihan told Pirena to stop for she readily forgave her. Amihan tried to hug Pirena but Pirena backed away, telling Amihan that she doesn't want to hurt her. Amihan then summons the Air gem to use as protection while hugging Pirena. Pirena then asked Alena and Danaya if they are still doubting her, so Pirena returned the Water Gem to Alena to prove her sincerity, Alena immidiately transforms and hugged Pirena. Danaya is still wary of Pirena,but said not to worry for she would not drive her away, since they need her help against Hagorn's Hadezar. Suddenly, an explosion hit the main hall, knocking almost everyone out. In Sapiro, Lira is asking Mira of what is happening in Lireo, Mira asked Lira if she wanted for them to return. Lira then asked what if Pirena returned, Mira replied that she's gone and may not come back so it is better for them to return to Lireo. Imaw arrived, telling them that they should remain there, since Ybrahim ordered Dagtum and Mayca to look after them. Dagtum implored the Diwanis not to escape or they will be in trouble from Ybrahim. Mayca orders Kaizan to guard the Diwanis. Dagtum and Mayca looked at the skies and observed that the darkness has come. Back in Lireo, Amihan's party rose up. Asval and the Hadezars entered the main hall. Danaya, Amihan, and Alena, using their gems, and Pirena using the power granted by Ether, knocked the Hadezars down, except Asval. Meanwhile, Cassiopea was glad that the Sang'gres were reunited, but said that their power is incomplete, since the gems are incomplete. She then asked herself if the Sang'gres can overcome their enemies. Back in Lireo, the Hadezars rose again and surrounded Amihan's party. They then engaged in a fight, during which Hitano and LilaSari left. LilaSari asked Hitano why they were leaving the diwatas. Hitano said they don't stand a chance against Asval's forces. They encountered three Hadezars. LilaSari used her power against them. They were petrified, but Hitano told LilaSari to keep her guard. Amihan saves Pirena from an oncoming Hadezar. Aquil stabs Asval in the stomach. Danaya beats two Hadezars in turns. The Hadezars petrified by LilaSari were reanimated. Hitano and LilaSari decided to return to the main hall. During their fight, Amarro discreetly warned Aquil to leave, for they were unsafe there. Asval was reanimated once more, declaring that the Sang'gres cannot defeat them, even with the combined power of their gems. To which Cassiopea said that because that the gems they are holding is not complete. Alena creates a barrier to protect herself, Pirena, Amihan, Danaya, Ybrahim, Hitano, LilaSari and Aquil. They then teleported away, annoying Asval. Back in Sapiro, Lira stood up, but she was accosted by Kaizan, being called strict by Lira. Amihan's party appeared. Lira embraced her mother and father. Mira noticed that they were with Pirena. Ybrahim said Pirena has returned to their side. Mira said it has happened several times before, so she does not want to expect much. Lira was glad because of Pirena's change of heart. Danaya noticed that Muros was not with them. Sitting on the throne, Hagorn was happy that he conquered Lireo once more. Agane presented Muros as captive. Hagorn deduces that the diwatas have retreated to Sapiro. Pirena tries to make Mira read Minea's letter, but Mira questioned how long Pirena's change would last. Pirena said she cannot promise it, but would need everyone's help, including her, so she would not revert to her old tendencies. Mira said she does not want to believe Pirena anymore, for she will fail her. Danaya asked Aquil where Ybrahim is, Aquil replied that he is guarding outside for they have a feeling that Hagorn might follow them. Danaya thanked Aquil for serving the diwatas, despite everything. Aquil tells Danaya that he loves her. When they noticed Amihan, Aquil said he loved all the diwatas. Danaya tells Amihan they should not be retreating every time. Amihan said that could only happen if they win, if they execute her plan. Danaya told her that she doesn't need to sacrifice her life, but Amihan continues that it is the only way to defeat them, an easier way than taking the gems away from Hagorn tp strengthen them, but it would be difficult since he is surrounded by the Hadezars. Danaya suggest to look for someone who would do it, Amihan replied on who will they command, none but her, for she is the queen and that Hagorn's wickedness would end. So they need to do her plan, to fulfill her duties as queen. Danaya asked what would happen to Amihan's daughters. Amihan said that Mira has her own mother, and she is certain that Danaya would care for Lira and what she will do is for thei future. Amihan continues that she will do this for the diwatas and for Lireo. Amihan ordered Danaya to keep this a secret. Alena overhears the whole conversation. Hagorn and his army arrived at Sapiro. They let Muros return to his comrades. Hagorn tells Ybrahim to inform Amihan that they had come, and that they still have a few moments to enjoy the remainder of their lives. Danaya continues to object, but Amihan said it is her royal order. Ybrahim and Aquil inform Amihan that Hagorn and the Hadezars have come. Amihan ordered Aquil to find Lira and Mira. Danaya accompanied him. Amihan said she would face Hagorn. Ybrahim said he would accompany her, but she told him she'll do it alone. Amihan told Ybrahim not to worry for she will take care of herself. The two then embraced. Trivia *This is the fourth episode to have not the word 'Encantadia' or 'Avisala' in its Hashtag of the day. Other episodes to not have 'Encantadia' in their hashtags were 45 (#ParaSaLireo), 53 (#BagsikNiLakan) & 67 (#MukhaNiLilasari). *This also the second time a quick Sang'gre transformation is shown, the first being Episode 37. References